Island Paradise
by Bloodropiris
Summary: Thanks to dobe here the eight of us all getting thrown off to an island! Far far FAR AWAY! Nothing that works! We'll be stuck here for three stupid months! No shelter either. Survival is the only way to survive. And this is all NARUTO FAULT!
1. It's Naruto's Fault

Summary: Thanks to dobe here the eight of us all getting thrown off to an island! Far far FAR AWAY! Nothing that works! We'll be stuck here for three stupid months! No shelter either. Survival is the only way to survive. And this is all NARUTO FAULT!

_**Island Paridise**_

_**By: Bloodropiris **_

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura-18**

**Hyuuga Hinata-17**

**Hyuuga Neji-19**

**Nara Shikamaru-18**

**Tenten-19**

**Uchiha Sasuke-18**

**Uzumaki Naruto-18**

**Yamanaka Ino-18**

CHAPTER 1: IT WAS NARUTO'S FAULT!

Naruto: What?! My fault?!

"Naruto! Stop! We're going to get in trouble!" Sakura whispered in a harsh voice. It was dark out and it was the winter snow dance. Naruto had gotten a perfect idea!

_"Ne, Sakura-chan are you cold?" Naruto asked Sakura. Sakura looked at him and placed her cup down._

_"You know I am a bit cold, why?" Sakura asked. Sakura saw Naruto do his grin which translate to 'Hey-let's-do-something-outrageous-but-try-not-to-get-caught?'_

_"Wai-wait! You know what Naruto? I don't feel really that cold anymore." Sakura forced on a smile while really trying to say, 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, NARUTO! IF YOU GET ME IN TROUBLE I WILL KILL YOU!'_

_But the next thing Sakura sees is Naruto, herself, Sasuke('Oh! Sasuke what are you doing here?), Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and lastly Neji. _

"Okay, everyone over here." Naruto making a hand gesture to come by him. And so everyone did knowing what is going to happen afterward.

"Okay! We're here!" Naruto yelled. They follow Naruto and found a hole.

"Dobe, how's a hole going to warm us up?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto huffed and tsk Sasuke with his finger.

"This is a fire pit."

"Why's a fire pit doing here?" Ino asked him now.

"Do you guys want to be warm or not?!" Everyone just sighed and let Naruto continue. After lighting it up everyone gather around and got warm.

"Um...Naruto-kun, are you sure we can do this? We won't get in trouble right?" Hinata nervously asked the blond boy. He got up.

"Of course, Hinata-chan!" Naruto placed his hands over the fire.

3...

2...

1...

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! MY ARM! IT'S ON FIRE! AHHHHH!" Naruto started to run around with an ash on his sleeve. Being stupid Naruto ran toward the dance.

He sighed in relief when the tiny ash was off of him, but...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled a male student running for his life.

"KYAAAA! FIRE!" A female student yelled.

"RUN! FIRE!" Other students started to run for their life as well.

**-x-**

"So, I heard there was a fire last week at the Winter Snow Dance?" Tsunade-sama, the principal asked, but knowing the answer.

"IT WAS NARUTO'S FAULT!" All the students yelled pointing their index at the blond Uzumaki who was smacked in the middle.

"NANI?! My fault?" He asked pointing to himself. The seven students nodded. "NANI?!" He got up making the chair behind him fall, "IT WAS _YOU_ GUYS THAT SAID YOU WERE COLD! SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Idiot!" Sakura smacked him on the head, "You're the one who asked _US_!"

"Ouch! What was that for!" Naruto cried in pain, "Well, it's not my fault you agreed!" Naruto said in his defense.

"You would have dragged us anyways, Naruto" Shikamaru commented. Naruto was about to say something back when Tsunade-sama spoke.

"Why don't you guys go on vacation?" She suddenly blurred out.

"What?" All the eight students said at once, in confusion.

"Vacation, yes. You know, to lose all your stress. I know a place. My treat! It's not far from here. It's a sunny place so you guys won't cold at all." Tsunade-sama gave a smile, "Your choice too. One month, two months, three months?"

"Hm..." Everyone thought now.

_Hm...A sunny place to lose stress? That would be a good idea!_ Sakura thought.

_A sunny place? It must be the beach! Of course I'm going! Time to tan!_ Ino sang in her head.

_Um...I wouldn't mind to get away from the winter blues,_ Hinata thought.

_Sunny place? No way._ Sasuke thought.

_Sure._ Tenten thought quickly.

_Vacation! ALRIGHT! No need for school! _Naruto yelled in his head.

_No way, _Neji thought.

_Too troublesome. _Shikamaru thought with a groan.

"No." The guys said not including Naruto.

"YES!" All the girls said with Naruto.

They glared at each other.

"Well, majority rules. You guys are going!" Tsunade-sama declared.

"YAY!" All the girls shouted including Naruto. While the other boys just groan and Tsunade-sama quickly turned around.

"Oh, yes how long are you guys going stay? One month, two months, three months?" She asked.

"THREE!" The girls shouted.

"Good." Tsunade-sama answered back leaving with a sly smile.

**-x-**

"Okay we're almost there!" Tsunade-sama said to them in the back. All the girls and Naruto was so happy and excited!

Not seeing Tsunade-sama face she smirked, but it suddenly changed.

"OH NO! Something's wrong with the plane! We'll have to land on that island to see what wrong!" Tsunade-sama guided the pilot to land on the island.

When they came out Tsunade-sama threw all their belongings out.

"Hey! Tsunade-baa-chan, what are you doing?!" Naruto panicked.

"Making room for me! You guys just stay out here with your things until we're done. Oh, yeah here." She threw them a suitcase. Naruto looked at it and Tenten read out loud.

"HOW TO SURVIVE ON AN ISLAND FOR THREE MONTHS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tenten shouted. Everyone's head looked up at the flying private plane.

"WHAT?! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade-sama opened the window and shouted down to them,

"This is your punishment for the fire and all the other things through out high school! Pick you up in three months!" She waved back with a grin.

After the plane was in no sight everyone turned to Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Everyone growled knowing that all the trouble they had gotten to this year was all because of him.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" He cried.

**A/N : Okaii, sorry for not writing for like a year. Sorry. I kinda got addicted to this place for a few months. I no it's a bad excuse, but I guess I have bad writing habits. I'm sorry for that. I'm now going to try to go through my stories and fix them. Maybe just small things like words and grammar. I'm not sure if I'm going to re-write them or not. **


	2. How to Survive Three Months

Summary: Thanks to Dobe here the eight of us all getting thrown off to an island! Far far FAR AWAY! Nothing that works! We'll be stuck here for three stupid months! No shelter either. Survival is the only way to survive. And this is all NARUTO FAULT!

_**Island Paridise**_

_**By: Bloodropiris **_

**Ages:**

**Haruno Sakura-18**

**Hyuuga Hinata-17**

**Hyuuga Neji-19**

**Nara Shikamaru-18**

**Tenten-19**

**Uchiha Sasuke-18**

**Uzumaki Naruto-18**

**Yamanaka Ino-18**

**CHAPTER 2: HOW TO SURVIVE THREE MONTHS**

Three hours since the drop off…

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! COME BACK!" A desperate Naruto shouted once more almost losing his voice. Hinata was sweating like everyone and walked up to him. Taking all her courage to touch his arm she spoke, "Naruto, I don't think Tsunade-san is coming back." Hinata knew that she wasn't coming back and she didn't want Naruto to lose his voice.

After one last try Naruto gave up and walked back with Hinata to find everyone calm and reading.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke raise his head and glared at him.

"Trying to save our assess unlike you, who thinks that she'll come back." After that Sasuke went back down the read the book in bold and upper case: **HOW TO SURVIVE THREE MONTHS ON AN ISAND WRITTEN.** Naruto looked over Sasuke's back also to read the book.

1. Calm down- it's the most important thing ever. Remain calm and think clearly of what you can do. If you start to panic, lose control, or go mad you're going to kill yourself. (Watch for Naruto)

2. Evaluate your resources- Look around to find useful things like water, wood and ect. Also see if you or if not alone, have a radio or something that could be able to communicate. One thing too, if not alone, people with you are the best resource.

3. Leader- A point a leader. Make sure the leader is person who thinks things through first. (Not Naruto) Make sure that they hear everybody's ideas not just theirs. And if so change leader once in a while.

4. Fire- Fire is an important thing in survival. Gather dry sticks or grass around you. Making a fire is important for warmth, food, and light.

5. Shelter- A place that can be your base. Where you would store food and others. Where you would sleep.

6. Water- The number one thing you need to survive. Try to fresh water and boil it for 3-5 minutes.

If you don't have fresh water than you can do this:

Construct a solar still or one that works over the fire.

1. Solar still can be made by filling a large, flat container with salt water or urine-

"EWW! Who would want to drink their own pee!" Naruto shouted directly into Sasuke's ear.

"Shut up, Dobe! It's survival! It's your fault we're like this!" Sasuke shouted at him covering his ears. Sasuke hated being here! As Naruto was about to shout back Shikamaru and Neji came out of the jungle.

"Oi! We found a place to camp!" Shikamaru yelled to them then yawn again. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and followed them into the jungle. It jungle was bigger than it looked. As they walked they had to go over and under branches and logs.

"BLAH!" The three boys turned to Naruto who was caught in a huge spider web. "EWW! STUPID SPIDER WEB!" Naruto was spinning in circles trying to get the entire web off of him.

"Hurry up Dobe." Sasuke told him. Neji and Shikamaru were already up ahead. Naruto stuck his tongue out before continuing.

When they arrive they saw how wide the space was. It was at least as big as their classroom.

"Did Naruto lose his voice, yet?" Ino asked the guys.

"Psht. I can never lose my- Ow! My throat huts." He suddenly said with his hands on his neck.

"Maybe some peace a quiet while we're here then?" Neji spoke. Everyone agreed to that. Shikamaru was examining the place when he notice Sakura and Tenten wasn't here.

"Oi, Ino where's Sakura and Tenten?" Ino looked at Shikamaru when he asked that. Ino was on the ground clearing the place with Hinata and got up dusting herself.

"Oh, they went to get fire wood, not to far from here." She pointed to where they went. Shikamaru nodded. Everyone else got to work to clean up the place.

**-x-**

"Why isn't Sakura back yet?" Ino shouted. It was getting dark now and Sakura hadn't come back yet. Tenten had made her way back to the camp, but not Sakura. Tenten told them that she had been walking and Sakura had suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"I thought maybe she came back, but I guess not." Tenten was getting worried about Sakura.

"Damn we shouldn't have had anybody go until we knew our surroundings." Shikamaru sighed.

Sasuke sighed and got up. "We might as well start looking for her then." He said grabbing flashlights that Tsunade supply them with.

"Okay, but someone should stay behind in case she comes back." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay if she comes back." Tenten raised her hand.

"No, you have to go. To tell us when you notice she went missing." Neji said then looked at Naruto, "You can stay."

"Hm! Hm hm?! Hm hm hm hm!" Naruto made noises with his mouth since he couldn't talk.

"Well it looks like the Dobe has no objection, let's get going." Sasuke said turning the flashlight on.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something when Hinata spoke, "Um…I'll stay with Naruto-kun too." Everyone agreed, but Neji, but it was also getting late.

Everyone was up ahead already, when Neji whispered into Naruto's ear, "If you do anything to her, you'll die, got that?" Naruto freaked, but only nodded.

There were three groups. Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, and Sasuke by himself.

"Okay from here on out be careful. We don't know what's out there got it?" Shikamaru told everyone. They all looked serious and nodded and went their separate ways to look for Sakura.

**-x-**

"Um…thank you very much for saving me." Sakura thanked the stranger who had save her. She saw that all he did was grunt in response.

Sakura had been saved by him do to that she almost got bit by a snake. Not a lot harm done. All she couldn't do was walk for a while so the guy was carrying her. She had no clue where he was taking her at all, but to Sakura he seems like a nice guy. Just that he didn't talk much just like someone she knew.

From what Sakura saw they were in a clearing. Three little tents were set up. Sakura wonder if more people were here.

"Do you live here?" She questioned him. Again he only grunted in response. Then suddenly Sakura heard a voice.

"Gaara!" It was a woman's voice and it was coming closer to them.

"What?" He said back to the woman. _Wow_, Sakura thought, _he did have a voice_.

Sakura guess that the woman didn't realize that she was with Gaara yet, until now.

"Gaara! You caught a girl for us to eat?" The woman exclaimed with a bright grin. Sakura was now shock.

_What? This guy here was planning to eat me? Me! OMG I have to escape!_ Sakura panicked in her mind. She quickly pushed the guy making her fall to the ground. Sakura tried to walk, but her foot was injured.

Then in a flash she saw another guy with weird face painting on his face.

"MONSTER!" She shouted and then passed out.


	3. The Search Continues

**Island Paradise**

**By: Bloodropiris**

Chapter Three: The Search Continues

Temari sighed at the man with the weird face painting.

"You didn't have to scare her Kankuro." Temari bent down and picked up Sakura and headed over to her tent and placed Sakura down to sleep.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro sat around the fire. It was quiet until Temari asked, "Are there more?"

Gaara just stared at the burning wood and said, "Yes. Seven more." Everyone again became quiet until Kankuro spoke this time, "They need to get out before _he_ wakes up. We've been able to avoid _him_ all these year, but if _he_ wakes up something bad might happen."

**-x-**

" Oi, Sakura! Sakura where are you! Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted as he held Ino's hand walking through the jungle. The reason why Shikamaru was holding on to Ino's hand because she was close of going missing as well.

"Sakura! Where are you! Answer us if you can hear us! Sakura-kya!" Ino called out, but tripped over a logged.

Shikamaru quickly turned around and came to Ino's aid.

"Ino, are you alright?" Shikamaru's voice was filled with worry. Ino winced at the pain, but tried to be strong.

"Yeah, I think I'm-" She tried getting up, but fell back down. Shikamaru shone his flashlight at Ino's foot and mutter out, "How troublesome." Ino glared at him for saying that.

For a moment Ino actually thought Shikamaru was going to leave her because he turned his back to her, but it was to offer her a piggyback ride.

"Get on, we'll head back to camp and see if that kit has any bandages for your foot." Ino's cheeks turned to a shade of pink before getting on his back. To her surprise, Shikamaru was quite strong.

**-x-**

Neji was leading the way, after Tenten told him where she last saw Sakura. Following behind him she was quietly cursing Naruto for ruining the dance for her.

Unlike Ino, Tenten never really went to dances and the Winter Snow Dance was the first she gone in a while. Finally she thought her dreams were coming true when Neji asked her to dance.

For once Tenten saw the good side of being a girl. She was about to grab his hand when Naruto had to ruin it all!

Just think about that she slammed her fist to a tree, which startled Neji.

"Something wrong, Tenten?" Neji stopped and looked at her. Tenten quickly moved her hand away from the tree and shook her head, "Nope! I'm fine! Come on, we need to fine Sakura still."

Tenten cut in front of him and started walking ahead. Neji gave a confusing look and continued on as well.

**-x-**

Sasuke was traveling by himself looking for Sakura. As he stepped over twigs and other objects he cussed under his breath. He was annoyed that Sakura had to go missing. Yet, felt like he _had_ find her no matter what.

Sasuke didn't know why he had this feeling he just did.

**-x-**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting quietly in the dark with two flashlights. They weren't able to make a fire after many attempts so they were just sitting in darkness.

Hinata glanced a few times over to Naruto and saw that he was fine. Even though he throat was in pain he could still hum.

Every time she looked at him she was blush madly and told herself to stop but she couldn't. Then as she tried her best to not look, she did anyways and saw Naruto looking back at her.

More blood rush to her cheeks, because this time Naruto was coming closer to her. She didn't know why though.

"N-Naruto-kun." She started to stutter.

"Hinata-chan…" Hinata wasn't sure if it was her that made it sound like Naruto spoke in a soft voice coming closer than ever to her.

_Is he going to kiss me?_ She thought. Not knowing, she shut her eyes close and waited. She was able to feel his breath on her neck.

A deep shiver went through her body and blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy. She was still planning to keep her eyes shut when she heard him spoke, "You have a-" _Have what? _She thought again, "L-" Before he could finish Hinata ended up fainting because of the blood rush.

She fell over making Naruto panic, "Oh my GOD! HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto help picked her up and try to get her to wake up, but what made her wake up was when she heard a scream.

At once everyone, where every they were shouted out, "Sakura!"


End file.
